Teetering
by JLo10131121
Summary: Post 3x18. How could anyone NOT write a story to continue that scene? Regina confronts Robin Hood after her talk with Snow. This story continues right after their conversation and after the initial kiss. Because we all know more than a kiss was taken. ;)


Title: Teetering

Author: JLo10131121

Rating: M

Spoilers: Post 3x18. How could anyone NOT write a story to continue that scene? ***sigh* **

Summary: Regina confronts Robin Hood after her talk with Snow. This story continues right after their conversation and after the initial kiss. Because we all know more than a kiss was taken. ;)

**Author's Note: **This is rated M for a reason. Children go away. If the thought of Regina and Robin having sex freaks you out, go somewhere else. This is my first attempt at OutlawQueen (just discovered this fandom!) but I'm loving the banter between Regina and Robin on the series. Look for more soon. These two are my top two pairings on this series, right up there with Killian and Emma.

Regina walked through the forest, cursing under her breath as she stumbled and righted her balance several times. Snow's advice reverberated through her head and countermanded the doubt that wanted to overtake her. The doubt that made her hesitate and want to turn back, because she couldn't be happy. She couldn't take that chance of rejection, of hurt. She'd been hurt enough in her life, by her mother, Daniel's death, losing Henry.

_Sooner or later your heart will find happiness…Don't let anything hold you back. _

Fear of the unknown. Robin Hood was an unknown, unknown variable, hard to understand. He challenged her and second-guessed her, kept her on her toes. Off balance. He confused her, teased her, frustrated her to no end. How could she keep status quo with him in the mix? Constantly where she least expected him.

She remembered the first time they had met, or at least, the first time she _remembered _she met him. That damn monkey, daring to try to attack her. Falling, and then being knocked off her feet again by an inexplicable rush of adrenaline at hearing his voice, seeing his face. Not knowing why.

She knew why now, she thought wryly with a twist of her lips. Fated true love. Internally she scoffed, but a part of her, deep inside, a part of her sighed and hoped and wished. After Daniel, she'd stopped believing in true love, in fate. Destiny was for fools. She'd make her own fate, her own way. And so she had, always alone, always happy to be so. And when she missed holding someone close, she'd taken one of her black knights to bed. Kicked them out in the morning. But always, always that ache in her chest never abated.

Until Robin. Until he came in her life and mucked it up with his teasing, his banter, his one-liners that had her reaching for something to countermand the familiarity. She'd always kept people at a distance, even her own son. Ever since she lost Daniel. He'd been the love of her life and then he'd died. The thought of reaching out again….offering her heart to only have it shattered by loss….absolutely terrified her. More than the thought of her heart in the hands of Zelena. That she could fight against, but losing someone she loved?

Regina stopped, a shudder trembling through her frame, fear of the unknown rooting her feet to the ground.

Could she really do this? Put herself out there and tell him how he'd changed things for her? How in the months they'd first met, she'd begun to look forward to each encounter, look forward to the verbal foreplay? She shivered at that thought. The man was infuriating, but he was incredibly built.

She'd first noticed his eyes, blue. Mercurial, like the ocean, ever-changing apparently with his mood. Sometimes bright with laughter or love for his boy as they played. Sometimes dark with anger or frustration. His strong hands, the way they played over his bow, or with Roland. His jaw, determination written in every line. Over the last weeks, she'd become more aware of him. Her eyes were drawn to him if he was in a room with her, even if there were other people around, her skin reacting, tightening and the sensitive hairs on the back of her neck reaching out. Inexplicable.

Not so inexplicable. The lion tattoo answered it all, Regina thought. Her thoughts circled back 'round to the idea of telling him that she felt…something. It wasn't quite love, she admitted, but if she could open her heart, she could get there. She could see herself falling in love with him and the thought of it stole her breath and somewhere out there, her heart pounded in terror.

Regina continued walking, this time slower than her initial steps.

She thought back to the farmhouse and how they'd bantered back and forth for those minutes, she giving back as much as she received, teaching him about whiskey. She remembered how her breath had frozen in her lungs as he'd moved closer, as if he was going to kiss her, and he'd gotten so close that she could smell the forest on his clothes, on his skin. And she'd trembled inside.

At the bright flash of lust that had gripped her insides, tightened her stomach, made her hands itch to reach for him and so she'd clenched the tabletop of the hutch to prevent it, parted her lips in anticipation of a kiss that never came. The instant disappointment, confusing and troubling. And then she'd seen that lion tattoo and all of her conflicting emotions crystallized into a moment of understanding and sheer terror had flooded through her so quickly that she'd fled the farmhouse.

Could she really do this? Take this chance, reach for happiness? She didn't have the best track record: Daniel and Henry came to mind. And the pain of their losses still had the ability to take her breath. And then there was Zelena. If she and Robin took this chance and Zelena found out…

Regina's breath froze in her chest as she thought of that possibility, more than the bracing cold of the air around her.

_You got everything you wanted and you didn't even deserve it! I'm going to take it all from you._

She would kill him. Before she cast her spell, Zelena would kill him, the way she would kill Henry if she ever found out, because Regina cared for him and it would be a way to devastate her.

Her palms began to sweat and adrenaline and panic flooded her. No, she couldn't do this. She couldn't jeopardize his life, possibly leave his son an orphan, for a chance at happiness.

Regina started to turn, started to head back to her house, when she saw the flicker of a fire through the trees about fifty feet away, smelled the smoke. And hesitated.

She strained her eyes and through the trees she could see him. Robin was squatted over the fire, poking the sticks pensively, his brow drawn in concentration. He looked….angry. With himself, she speculated. It wasn't his fault. He'd had to protect his son. She'd have done the same for Henry, thrown it at Gold eagerly if that was what it would have taken to protect her child. She'd have done the same for Roland, even though he wasn't hers. Over the last few weeks, the little boy had wormed his way into her heart and was fast becoming as dear to her as her own son. The idea of anything happening to him or to his father because of her held Regina back from moving toward him.

Snow's words came back to her.

_Sooner or later your heart will find happiness…Don't let anything hold you back._

_Anything._

Fear had her rooted to the spot in which she stood, but Regina squared her shoulders, took hold of herself, and forced her feet to march toward him when all she wanted with every fiber of her being was to run away.

Her steps alerted him to her presence and he stood up swiftly to greet her.

"Milady, I'm sorry. I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch, but I promise you I _will_ get it back."

His words didn't filter into her mind. She didn't register what he was saying, not really, because she was lost in her head, trying to figure out what she was going to say. And then the earnest and determined look in his eyes decided for her and before she knew it, she'd grabbed him by his jacket, pulled him toward her, and kissed him.

They were warm, hot even, and oh so soft, were her first impressions. At first, he didn't respond and a flash of fear struck her as she worried that her advance would not be welcome, but after he got over his shock, Robin responded. He kissed her back, suckling her lower lip before turning his head for them to fit better. As if it wasn't already perfect.

Regina's head spun and she lost her breath as they parted. He looked at her in shocked confusion before that emotion gave way to desire and they reached for each other simultaneously. This kiss, unlike before, was deliberate and bracing and passionate. He parted his lips instantly to seek hers, to delve inside. Their tongues met briefly, brushed against each other and a shudder wracked her frame. Passion sparked instantly, high and bright and Regina had to swallow a moan as he nipped her lower lip, demanding entrance. She granted it and Robin took full advantage, thief that he was, sweeping inside and exploring every inch. He reached for her head, curling his fingers under her ear and through her hair and just that small touch set off a shiver. His thumb caressed the side of her face as they kissed and she clenched his shoulders to hold on as her world spun and she lost track of which way was up. She was lost. In him.

Somewhere out there her heart was pounding. Even with her heart out of her chest, she couldn't get her breath back. It was intoxicating, this feeling. _Him. _A moan escaped her and Robin's grip tightened, his fingers twining through her hair. His other hand settled on her hip and pulled her body closer to him, made her feel his reaction.

Heat rushed through her body at the feel of the proof of his desire and she twisted her hips subtly, teased him. A groan rumbled between them and tickled her lips, reverberated down into her throat and she shuddered. Robin became more demanding, assertive, sliding his hand down to the nape of her neck and gripping her there, pulling her even closer. His other hand came up, slid under her jacket and kneaded her side through the satin of her shirt, reached around and his thumb just barely traced the underside of her breast. There was something there…underneath her shirt that he could feel, at once rough and soft, that felt like it started around her waist and continued up to her chest, but the thought left him. The feel of that curve, soft and sweet, robbed him of all thought.

Fire licked through her at that touch, that subtle back and forth with his thumb, tracing the curve of her breast and Regina's restraint broke.

Changing her grip, she began to push his jacket off his shoulders, wanting to reach skin, reach him. Pulled at that scarf and bared his throat. She broke the kiss and after gasping a breath, drove for that exposed flesh, scoring her teeth against that column, tasting him there with her tongue.

She upped the ante and Robin met her, his hand cupping her breast through the silky material, feeling the contraption that encircled her and he wanted it gone. He wanted it all gone, he thought deliriously as he brushed her nipple. Once. Twice. Before lightly pinching.

A cry rent the air and Regina hands became frantic, clawing at his clothes, pulling his jacket apart to get to his shirt, ripping it open. Piercing cold interrupted the fog of desire for a second before her hands warmed his skin, reached him and rubbed across his chest. Her fingertips rubbed lightly at the sparse hair gathered there before moving down and grazing his nipples. Robin shuddered and reciprocated, fingertips plucking at her through the blouse. He looked down and he could see how hard they were, how they reached for his attentions. And his mouth flooded at the thought of taking her breast into his mouth and tasting what had teased him through glimpses down her shirt over the last few weeks.

He worked on the buttons on her shirt. So small and the holes were also tiny compared to his large hands. Even as nimble as his fingers were, he stumbled through desire. Why did it have so many damned buttons? Finally, he just ripped it down the middle to Regina's gasp and parted the damaged material.

She was stunning, he thought dazedly. Absolutely magnificent. Her breasts were plump, curved in all the right places and cupped by a decidedly sexy and at once frustrating contraption. Because he wanted instant access and yet there was one more article in his way. But an incredibly, deliciously hot article, nonetheless. The black contraption hid more than it revealed. Although the tops of her breasts were bared and plumped up, begging for his attentions, what appeared to be lace teased and titillated, her hard nipples playing pee-a-boo with him. He'd always had a soft spot for beautiful breasts and Regina's were magnificent. What appeared to be black lace lovingly cupping her breasts continued in one piece down her chest and torso to below what he could see, beyond her slacks.

Regina's breath came raggedly, panting hard. Her head felt cottony and tingly in a way she'd never felt before, not even with Daniel. All from one kiss. Well, second base. Her body was on fire, throbbing, reaching for another kiss, another caress. It wanted...she wanted _more. _

Regina pushed Robin back, made him stumble and fall, a startled laugh escaping his lips, before she followed him to the ground. She shivered at the cold, her nipples tightening even more, but she disregarded it and moved over him. Swiftly she reclaimed his lips and pressed her body to his, replacing cold with heat. Electricity swept through her at every point their bodies met and she began to move, rubbing her achy nipples against his chest hair, her lower body doing the same to his erection.

Robin recovered quickly and grasped her hips and quickly, before she realized it, rotated them so she was on the ground and he hovered over her. His head descended and he took her mouth again, stole her breath and her kiss as if he had a right to, and something inside told him he did. Something inside told him she was _his, _in the way he'd known Marian was his all those years ago.

Teeth met and clashed, nipped and stung swollen lips searching for more, for a deeper taste. I can't get enough, she thought hazily.

I can't get enough, I'll never get enough, he thought distractedly, breaking the kiss to stare in her eyes for a long moment. In that silence, Regina shuddered, not only from desire but from the chill in the air and Robin's sharp eyes noticed. "Milady, we should end this now, though I do not wish to. The chill in the air is growing and I do not want you to catch ill. Roland may be safe with my men, but you are not here in the elements."

Stop? Regina's eyes hardened. To hell with stopping.

With a wave of her hand and a plume of smoke, Regina used magic to whisk them out of the forest and back to her house, and more specifically, her bed. They'd landed softly on her bed in the same position they'd been in while in the forest and Regina appreciated the lack of hard ground and sticks against her back.

Robin gasped at the sudden change in scenery, but once he got over his shock, her meaning became clear and desire roared back to life. The kiss he gave her then was open-mouthed, hot, devouring, completely without inhibition. They were warm, in her home, with no chance of interruption and he was going to take full advantage. At the same time, he braced one hand against the soft mattress and the other went to work on the button to her slacks. That accomplished, he lowered the zipper and the pants parted to his hand, warm against her hip, sliding the slacks down. Regina toed her boots and socks off before Robin pulled her pants down and let them pool at the bottom of the bed.

A rough sound escaped him at the treasure, the gift-wrapped treasure he found beneath. Before, he'd felt that combination of scratchy and soft lace against his fingertips, seen part of it against the skin of her breasts, but his eyes widened and then his lids drooped in desire and his mouth parted on a pant at the vision before him. Black strapless-lace cupped her breasts, torso, and framed her hips all in a one-piece garment that accentuated every aspect of her femininity. The matching garters framed her legs beautifully. "What manner of undergarment is this?" he asked softly in wonder.

"It's called a bustier," Regina said with a smile. "Like it?"

"Like, my lady, does not begin to cover it. Please tell me you have more of such garments," Robin said hazily, his fingertips skimming over the outline from the curve of her breasts to the fullness of her hips, ending at the black straps that held up what appeared to be stockings.

"Let's just say you'll be pleased with my evening wear. Now, where were we?" Regina murmured, pulling him down for another kiss.

Robin resisted for a second, but only because he wanted another look at such finery. Their lips met and merged and the desire that had been banked for a moment rushed back to life and he pressed his body full length against hers, allowing his chest to feel the scratchy soft fabric of the lace and his length to be cradled in her lap. Regina spread her legs wider to accept him and moaned into his mouth at the feel of Robin's erection pressed intimately against her sex.

He twisted his hips, rubbing himself sensually against her and her hips bucked of their own volition. Regina moved to begin to take off the bustier, but Robin stayed her hand. "No, don't. I wish you to keep it on for now. It is…" He trailed off, unable to voice just how incredibly sexy he found the garment on her.

Regina smiled knowingly. "Fine, but I want this off," she said, tugging his leather jacket and shirt.

Robin stripped off the jacket, scarf, and shirt, leaving his chest bare and open for Regina's inspection. He watched as her eyes dilated, her mouth parted and her tongue came out to lick her lower lip. He almost groaned and instead leaned in to swiftly steal a kiss. "Thief," she whispered.

"Always, my lady," he murmured cheekily, a laugh in his voice and a smile on his lips.

"My Thief. Mine," she whispered back, so low, he almost didn't hear her.

"Always, my lady," he replied fervently and reclaimed her mouth. Regina pulled him over and on top of her and once again cradled him between her thighs. There were no more words.

His fingers trailed up and down her sides, cupped her hip, teased the curve of her breast before moving back down. A sound of frustration erupted from her and he laughed softly before giving in and cupping her breast. A sigh of desire whispered in the air and Robin broke off from her lips to trail his down her neck, a quick detour to her ear to nip the lobe, and he was back on track, heading south. For a long moment, his mouth hovered over her breast, his eyes taking in the succulent flesh in front of him, but when Regina's fingers tightened in his hair as warning, he knew look-time was over.

He didn't kiss her breast first. He nuzzled it. Brushed the tip of his nose against that soft curve and breathed in the scent of this incredible woman. Soon that wasn't enough and then he kissed her, right at the inner curve where breast met lace. Applied suction there and rubbed his tongue over and over against the spot. Regina's fingers tightened again in his hair and he could hear her gasping breaths. With a quick glance up to see her closed eyes and arched neck, gasping for breath and anticipating his next move, Robin darted his tongue along that lace, searching for an entry point. He found it in the valley, where the lace dipped slightly and he was able to nuzzle the fabric out of his way to the point where he could see the dusky pink of her nipple through the lace. He retreated and viewed his handiwork: Regina gasping, open and receptive, no witty rejoinder on the tip of her tongue, no sharp look in her eyes. Just open and waiting. The way he wanted.

Something about this woman made him want to take her over, not smother her, to douse out that beautiful flame of brash and bravery, but to pull her into him or him into her and stay there the rest of his life. She didn't realize it yet, but he was never letting her go.

With that thought, he descended again and encircled the pink tip of her nipple with his opened mouth through the lace, worried the tip with his teeth, gently nipped and then soothed with a suckle.

Regina was going out of her mind. He'd only gotten to second base and he was killing her. She felt at once strong and weak, angry he was playing with her like this and at once wanted it, wanted him to never stop. No one had ever taken this kind of care with her, taken his time to explore the way Robin was. She'd been too young and innocent with Daniel to have ever imagined such could be possible between two people and with others it was always fast, a race to the finish line. But Robin seemed determined to take his time and enjoy her.

Bastard.

Just wait until it was her turn.

All she could do was hang on and force her body to enjoy the play and not change the rules of the game to get to home plate. She had to remind herself that this was what she wanted, and this was how it was supposed to be, a slow exploration, not always "get in, get out."

She keened deep in her throat when he finally, _finally _pulled back the lace and exposed her breast to the cool air that caused her slickened nipple to tighten even more. He huffed out a breath before enveloping her entire breast to treat it to the assault. Blood pounded in her veins, pooled in her lower body and she clenched him to her. He switched sides, swiftly removing the lace from the other breast and she braced herself for the same teasing. By the time he was done, she was a trembling mess and her hands were shaking.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked softly, a bit worried at her violent reaction. It seemed not just to be from the foreplay, but he couldn't figure it out.

Regina nodded shakily. It wasn't just the sexual aspect that had her shaking and out of sorts, it was the fact that it was _him _and she was here and not running away and she wasn't quite sure if she could take it because it had never been like this and he was different and she was dif—

"Love, look at me," Robin commanded and cupped her face. "Focus on me, my lady." He could see that she was panicking and he tried to stop it. "It's just me, love. It's just us."

Just us. For some inexplicable reason that phrase calmed the panic and sent her jitters packing. It was just them. It was just him. Where before the thought had sent her spinning, now it was a grounding force.

"That's my girl," he murmured and her eyes lasered on his uncertainly. "That's my girl," he said firmly as if sensing she needed the reassurance that she was his. He kissed her lips softly, catching the upper between his and suckling gently before letting go. He looked into her eyes again. "We can stop if you'd like, milady."

Regina almost took the out. After all she was the queen of running away. But she didn't. "No," she said softly. "I don't want anything to stop this. I've been…drawn to you for weeks now."

"And I you milady," he replied with a soft smile. "Very curiously since your black guard was after me at every turn in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina smiled slightly. "As I said before, I'm sure you deserved it."

Robin's brow furrowed. "I think not, milady. You've never said that before."

Regina's mind tracked to her words. They'd felt so familiar…. "Regardless, we're here now and I want you, Robin. I want this…" With that she leaned up and kissed him, drew him back to her and the fires that had been banked came back brighter. A moan drifted between them and Robin continued his exploration of the woman before him.

He pressed open-mouthed kisses down her torso and stomach until he reached her center. She was ready for him, the material soaked with her desire and with trembling hand, he touched her there. Regina sighed and arched her back, grabbed fistfuls of the bedding. His mouth salivated at the thought of touching her there, tasting her desire, how much she wanted him and then he did it. His mouth brushed her there, teased and involuntarily opened to taste her better. He moaned. Sugary sweet with a smoky hint and he was gone. He'd not done this in such a long time, but apparently it was like a bow. Once you learned, you never forgot.

His tongue swiped across her and licked through the lace, the see-through effect benefiting him greatly. He nudged her little nub, bumped it gently with his nose, tickled with his tongue. He loved this, tasting a woman, making her crest. If Regina's keening cries were any indication, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. That was his last thought for a while because he just about lost his mind. The longer he enjoyed her, the more complex her taste became until he was delirious with it and no longer content to just have her through the fabric. He tried to pull it to one side, but though it was stretchy, it wasn't stretchy enough, not nearly enough. A sound of frustration erupted from him and Regina blearily regained enough motor function to look into his eyes, a question in hers.

The intent desire in his and mounting frustration clued her in and she was able to push herself up, and turned around. "You have to undo the hooks."

She motioned to her back and he could see now the small little wire hooks, a neat row of them down her back. A part of him wanted to just rip the whole thing apart to get what he wanted but another part still wanted to take it slow, enjoy every second and selfishly, he wanted to see this bustier, as she'd called it, on her again. With unsteady hands, he managed to undo fifteen of those damned things, although for the length of time it took, it could have been one hundred.

Finally, the fabric parted and his hands met her bare back, silky bare skin. His breath caught and held and then he leaned in a trailed a series of kisses from the bottom of her spine to the nape of her neck, kissed each shoulder, and circled around to scrape her throat before soothing it with his tongue. Regina twined her hands through his hair behind her and arched her back, her ass encountering the rigid proof of his need. His hands pulled the bustier down her chest, leaving her bare, and let the material pool in her lap. He cupped her breasts and kneaded their weight, enhancing the sensations. Regina moaned and, before he could object, moved off the bed to remove the lower half of the lingerie, baring her body to him at last, as well as removing the garters that had framed her legs.

Robin moved into action and began to remove his pants and undergarments, when Regina stopped him, shaking her head. "I want the pleasure of that."

His breath left him and she smiled, climbing back on the bed to relieve him of the clothes on his body. She teased his trousers open, careful of his length demanding attention, and stripped him of his pants and boxers. Her mouth twisted as she thought of the talk Charming had probably had regarding modern undergarments. All thoughts of the Charmings went out the window with the view of what she'd revealed. Regina had to swallow to stop herself from salivating.

He was big, not too big, but well endowed and she'd not done this in a long time. It was going to be delicious, she thought hungrily. Regina moved up his body and captured his lips. "My turn," she murmured and he nodded absently, absorbed in her kiss and the feel of her body, bare against his.

She started at his lips, nibbled his neck and suckled a spot that would leave a bruise for all to see in the morning, marking her claim. Her lips continued down his chest and she teasingly combed the sparse light brown hair there. His abdominals tightened in anticipation when she scraped him there with her teeth and then she came to that part of him fairly crying for attention. He ached, throbbed really. They'd been slowly making love for the better part of the last hour and a half and he was hungry for her.

Regina's lips parted over him, her eyes never leaving his and he groaned in protest, in bliss, in both. It was too much and at the same time not nearly enough. She almost laughed because his eyes crossed but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She started slow, a lick here, a kiss there, a light nibble, and built up to taking him in her mouth. His breath accelerated and she could see he was forcing his body to obey him, but even with his ironclad control, she was able to make it bend sometimes when he thrust up involuntarily. "S'ry milady," he'd mumble incoherently. A light laugh bubbled up and he picked up his heavy head to stare blearily at her. "R'gina," he gasped and in that moment, all joking was put aside and she lost herself in giving him pleasure. She wanted to push him over the edge, over what edge she didn't quite know. But she thought she'd know it when he went over.

And finally, after another ten minutes of intense pleasure, Robin did snap, but not in the way Regina thought. He pulled away and turned the tables on her, switching their positions, and suddenly he was braced over her, his gasping breath mingling with hers, their bodies in perfect alignment. "I can't wait any longer, milady. You've had your play. Now let us have ours."

With one hand, he reached down and adjusted himself and then he was there, right at her entrance and then he was pushing inside and she was snug and he was full and even though it was a tight fit, it was absolutely perfect. It took a couple of times of rocking back and forth to seat him inside of her, and it seemed endless to both of them. Regina had a death grip on his ass and her legs were locked above his hips, her hips involuntarily bucking, wanting him in, wanting him _now. _Robin had to fight with himself not to push to quick, not to take, take, take the way his brain and his heart and his body wanted him to. He wanted everything with this woman and he wanted it _now. _Finally, he was all the way in and she had adjusted to him and she urged him to move.

It was incredible. Like the forest. And being with Roland. And his castle before the sheriff took it. It was like coming home. They moved in sync, finding the magic rhythm, and her cries reverberated around him as she grew closer, and his groans sounded in her ear as he closed in. Regina could feel him in every fiber of her being, he surrounded her and she couldn't get enough. Something told her she'd never get enough. Blood pounded in her veins and through her body, pooling and demanding in her sex, where they were joined and then he moved, he angled himself in such a way that her universe exploded and her body convulsed in intense pleasure. Robin fit his mouth over his and swallowed her scream, his body tensing in orgasm on the heels of hers. His arms collapsed and his weight dropped against her, slick and heated and welcomed.

Regina felt him, all of him settle against her and as their breathing settled and her arms came around his neck and into the sweaty strands at his nape, her mind cleared and she knew. She knew Tinkerbell was right. She knew he was her soulmate. She wasn't sure how this was going to work out or if it was, what with the current curse, the impending doom, and Zelena, but in this moment, she could acknowledge what she'd known all along and try to embrace it, embrace him and let the past stay in the past.

She fit him, Robin thought as he nuzzled her neck sleepily. And he knew he could convince her, he would convince her, that he fit her. And when that day came, he'd never let her go. She didn't know it now, but she would soon. He was a thief, and he would get back her heart because it belonged to _him. _

He was _her_ thief, her outlaw. And she would forever be his queen.


End file.
